rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
The Gray Garden
The Gray Garden (灰色庭園 Haiiro Teien) is an adventure game created by Deep-Sea Prisoner. Game Features The player moves a character through two-dimensional fields, interacting with and examining various objects. The game can be saved by accessing the menu. Even though Yosafire is the protagonist, the point of view shifts to different characters as the story progresses. Blood, violence, and body horror are featured, however the gore is rather minimal and is not presented in a startling fashion (unlike Mogeko Castle). Similar to Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea, The Gray Garden contains turn-based RPG combat, much of which result in a series of bad or normal endings upon failure. Summary Long ago, angels and demons were at war. One day they made the decision to co-exist and live in harmony. A long period of time had passed and the two sides lived in peace. Yosafire is a cheerful demon girl enjoying an easygoing life with her friends. Until one night when she gets attacked by a mysterious flaming bat from another world... After that, Yosafire and her friends set out to stop an oncoming invasion by the demons of the Flame World and protect the peace of the Gray Garden. Characters Endings Bad End 1: Dead End If Yosafire and her friends back themselves into a dead end during the chase sequence in the Flame Demon world. Emalf will kill all of the girls, leaving only Yosafire alive, though extremely bruised. Bad End 2: Happy Torture Time If Yosafire and her friends lose the first fight against Poemi, they will be dragged back to the Flame Demon World. When she wakes up, Yosafire discovers that her friends have been mutilated and reduced to piles of bloody meat, with Poemi intending to torture Yosafire next. Bad End 3: Binge Eater If Macarona screams instead of calling out to Rawberry, Rawberry will turn on her and eat her. Normal End: Fickle Fate If the girls lose the final battle against Ivlis, we see Kcalb despair in his final moments, before apologizing to Etihw. Some time later, Etihw appears, but all they find is a trail of blood and Ivlis, who proceeds to gloat. The revelation causes Etihw's mind to break. True End Beating Ivlis in the final battle gives Kcalb enough time to retake his powers, ruining Ivlis' plan. The girls and Kcalb are nearly overpowered as Emalf, Poemi, and Rieta appear, but Etihw's timely arrival saves them. Deciding to make a hasty retreat, Ivlis manages to push Kcalb off the cliff before disappearing, and Yosafire rescues him. After a speech about his past misdeeds, Kcalb laments that dying would have been better, but Yosafire restores his will to live by declaring that the past doesn't matter. On their way back to their own world, Ivlis and his group. are ambushed by The Passing Demon — revealed to be Reficul, the Devil of another world — who dishes out a well-deserved ass-kicking. Some time later, life returns to normal for the Gray Garden inhabitants. Trivia * On April 1st, 2014, an official parody game by the name of Garden Gray The was released. The short depicts a lighthearted story about Kcalb and Etihw, but with opposite genders. * A special flash animation called The Sun's Curse was released later. It focuses on Ivlis's backstory and reveals more details about him and why he was so obsessed with getting power. ** As it turns out, he was originally created by Siralos, the god of his world, as the first demon. However, when he became an adult, he begun to question Siralos's ways and ended up getting brutally beaten and later disowned by the latter. In fact, it is implied that the reason he wanted to steal Kcalb's power was to enact revenge against his "father" for abandoning him, as well as to get payback against his abusive friends, Satanick and Reficul, who are revealed to torture and rape him (mostly the former) for fun. Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Drama Category:Horror Category:RPG Category:Completed Projects (PC) Category:Games by Deep-Sea Prisoner Category:Released in 2012 Category:Releases (RPG Maker 2000) Category:Eastern Games